carlcoopersecretsofthemagic_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn Transcripts
Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn Transcripts 'for Don’t Have a Cow LeAnn Script ''(The episode begins with the Golden Sun Library, where LeAnn is working with her little sister Megan during Halloween.) ''LeAnn: Megan, today is one spooky day!'' ''Megan: I know! It's a-moo-zing, isn't it?'' (Carl and Sarah walk in dressed as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl respectively.) ''Sarah: Carl, our costumes are so lit!'' ''Carl: It was my idea to be Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. So, you go get your craft book and I'll get Moste Potente Potions.'' (The two split ways.) ''Megan: Uh, LeAnn? I guess we forgot something...'' ''LeAnn: Yeah, I know. But I think we can brew up a Wishing Potion so we can get cool outfits!'' (Back at the mansion, LeAnn has started a Wishing Potion, while she and Megan are wearing their witch robes and hats. LeAnn also has her "I Love Cows" button on her robe.) ''LeAnn: ' Okay, so we need a teaspoon of dryed cornmeal, two Flobberworms.... Megan: ' Okay... LeAnn: ' ....Honeycomb, lizards' spleens and sopophorous beans.'' ''Megan: Next you say the rhyme.'' ''LeAnn: Potion, potion in the pot'' Give me the power to wish for a lot! (As LeAnn is working on the research her I Love Cows bottom fell into the cauldron and starting to beginning the transformation) ''LeAnn (after showering): (screams) I have cow ears? Oh my Gods, I have COW EARS!!!'' ''Megan: What the... (Looks horrified at her sister)'' ''Kyle: HA HA!! (He sounds just like Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons.)'' ''LeAnn: ''It’s not funny Kyle! ''Megan: Yeah, you didn't have to be so mean!'' ''Kyle: I said "Ha, ha..."'' ''LeAnn: ' You're a werewolf, not a Simpsons character! ''Megan: '''What you did was as bad as what you did to Carl's half-giant friend Josh, spraying "Kick Me Hard: Wide Load" on his butt! '' ''Kyle: (kisses his hand) G'night, everybody!'' ''Megan: Just because he's half-giant doesn't mean you call him fat! Now let's look at LeAnn.'' ''LeAnn: ''(As LeAnn is sitting down on the couch Megan is noticing LeAnn has a cow tail) Megan, don’t tell me that have a tail... ''Megan: ''Yes, you do... LeAnn: '''Oh, Gods, no! I can't go to the Halloween party like this! Zelda and Hilda will probably know! (LeAnn remember about working on the potions and she now realize about I Love Cows pin fell into a cauldron) ''LeAnn:' I wish I was a cow I should’ve realized this Kyle: '''I wouldn’t say you look like a cow LeAnn, but you’re going to be as fat as a cow ''LeAnn: I have to goooooo noooooow! (LeAnn realize she moo like a cow) I just moo oh noooooooooo'' ''Megan: Let's ask Grunkle Ken if there's an antidote.'' ''LeAnn: I have to find the antidote before I turned into a complete farm animal'' ''Grunkle Ken: Hate to say it, LeAnn, but according to Moste Potente Potions, there is no antidote...It'll wear off after three days, though.'' ''LeAnn: Oh well, I'll just go to a Halloween party as a cow person. After all, it IS Halloween .'' ''Megan: Are you sure LeAnn?'' ''Kyle: Yeah, you will be the beef anyway...Ha ha!!'' ''LeAnn: Yes I’m sure.'' (As LeAnn is entering the party she looks at the mirror in horror) ''LeAnn: My nose became a cow snout! Help me! '' ''Zelda: LeAnn, welcome! Are you supposed to be a cow?'' ''LeAnn: I guess so...'' ''Hilda: Then come in! Have fun!'' (Commercial break) ''(After commercial break, LeAnn is trying to have fun, but ends up eating all the corn in the dish and drinking tons of water cups.)'' ''LeAnn: These are goooooooooooooood...'' ''Carl: Hi LeAnn! Wow, you are a cow! Cool costume!'' ''LeAnn: I hope sooooooooooo. You won the contest.'' ''Carl: Not yet, I haven't. (Stares at LeAnn) LeAnn, are you turning into a cow?'' ''LeAnn: Yep, I am. And I ate a straw hat.'' ''Carl: What??? Why?'' ''LeAnn: Because I made a mistake with the potions and I end up it.(LeAnn saw a strew hat and tries to eat it but now realize she eating hay)'' ''Carl: Wow LeAnn, your eating habits has gotten to you'' ''LeAnn: Here's my research for my cow transformation: I am not a cow I am a human being, but all I did is eat strew hat that is hay.'' ''Carl: LeAnn, you know your feet are turning into hooves, right?'' ''LeAnn: I have hooves because my feet’s become hooves right?'' ''Carl: Yes, but don’t worry, you are a beautiful cow to me. And not to say I love you as a girlfriend, Eveline IS here and she'll think I'm cheating on her with an older woman...'' ''LeAnn: Thank you Carl and I...well, have to get used being a livestock anyway for three days. Is your sister at the party?'' ''Carl:' She is. It's just that she's talking to her friends. LeAnn: '''Have a nice night on Halloween... ''Carl: You too. (Carl leaves.)'' (As the party goes on, LeAnn doesn’t notice that she is chewing cud and feeling thirsty. It just so happens Sabrina Spellman, dressed as Xabrina the Warrior Witch, is near her.) ''LeAnn: Am I chewing cud? Gross!! I need something to wash down the hat and cud.(When she gets another drink she wants more)'' ''Sabrina: Are you alright LeAnn?'' ''LeAnn: I thought I was full, except I don’t feel full at all.'' ''Sabrina: Um, LeAnn, you might want to look at yourself in the mirror...'' (LeAnn listen to Sabrina’s advice and looks in horror in the mirror) ''LeAnn: I got four stomachs nooooooooooow!! And I have cow horns, oh Gods!!!'' ''Sabrina: It sure looks like it!'' ''LeAnn: I really am a cow and I have horns'' ''Sabrina: No, you're a human. It's just that you're turning INTO a cow, because you make a Cow Potion instead of a Wishing Potion. I think you mixed the potions up...'' ''LeAnn: Wait do I feel something inside me? (LeAnn see what on her belly) Oh nooooooooooooo! I got udders I need to milked noooooooooow!! (out of nowhere and without thinking LeAnn let’s a loudest moo) Did I just moo without thinking? Oh my Gods!!(LeAnn now something about her hands) Now my hands became hooves Oh Gods no. Is my body growing? It’s making me look fat!'' (Sabrina is really worried about LeAnn becoming a bovine and stay with her) ''Sabrina: It’s okay LeAnn is not all bad.'' ''LeAnn: How am I gonna survive this party if I'm polymorphing right before everyone's eyes? Help me, Gods, please!!'' ''Zelda: Attention, everyone!! It's time to meet our half-Muggle guest of honor, the Princess of Halloween, she's got a superstar cat who knows where it's at, and she'll bewitched ya...Sabrina Spellman!!'' ''Sabrina: Thank you, other Zelda. Now, the election of the Best Costume Contest will be underway, so please write down who you think will win!'' ''Carl: I'll put down LeAnn. Her costume is so real, little sis!'' ''Sarah: Coolamundo!'' (Everywitch and everywizard casts their votes. Both Zeldas and both Hildas seen to enjoy LeAnn's cow form.) ''Hilda: Hey Zelda, LeAnn looks cute as a cow!'' ''Zelda: Are you in the cow costume, LeAnn?'' ''Hilda: Yes, she sure is!'' ''LeAnn: Hilda, it's trooooooooo! I AM TURNING INTO A COW!!!!'' ''Z.S.: How about a Halloween cake?'' (Pulls out the cake, which reads "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, MILKBRAIN!" ) ''LeAnn: (gasps) Now I have udders and hooooooooves! And horns toooooooo! '' (Commercial break) (After commercial break, LeAnn's transformation is complete. She is now being milked by Hilda Spellman.) ''H.S.: Mmm-mmm! Uncle Quig is gonna want this!'' ''Hilda: Well, LeAnn, you won.'' ''LeAnn: I just have to learn to be a cow...and I think I enjoy it. Might as well milk it anyway...'' (Suddenly, the wormhole backs out to Megan's eyes. She wakes up as if from a nightmare.) ''Megan: (screams) Oh, what a horrible dream!! (Looks in the cauldron and sees no cow Potion.) Phew, no more wrong potion! LeAnn, where are you?'' ''LeAnn: (off-screen) I'm eating grass, Megan.'' (Megan looks outside to see LeAnn really IS a cow! She screams again, causing a zoom-out from SARAH'S mouth, because she woke up from a nightmare.) ''Sarah: (looks around the room and clutches her emerald green nightie) Thank the gods it was all just a nightmare.'' (Zelda and Hilda open Sarah's door in their bathrobes.) ''Zelda: Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?'' ''Sarah: Yeah, it all started with...'' (The explanation goes on until the end of it.) ...and now I'm afraid of turning into a cow! ''Zelda: Well, you should know LeAnn likes cows and turning into one.'' ''Hilda: I'm going to sleep with you tonight, if it's alright with your Aunt Zelda; she is the oldest sister and the one in charge of the house, after all...'' ''Zelda: It's alright with me, Hildegard.'' (Scene cuts to Sarah about to go to sleep, comforted by her aunt Hilda's soft bob and warm bathrobe.) ''Sarah: 'Goodnight, Hilda. (She lies down and goes to sleep, ending the episode.) (Credits roll) Category:Transcripts